Between Darkness and Light
by Si1ent-1i1y
Summary: In the nearest future, people suffer from the various beast attacks  such as vampires, demons, werewolves, etc. . The police departments' special force teams do their best to control the situation. But one day everything goes out of control... USUK, AU.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**___

* * *

><p><em>A few years ago<em>_..._

The sun was slowly sinking towards the horizon, colouring everything with its bright rays into golden tones. The air grew cold comparing to what had been a couple of hours ago. And no wonder - it was autumn now. Though it was still only September and the situation was in New York, it has been cold enough at night, and that's why there weren't many people on the streets. Maybe only in the subway...  
>- Look, I'm like a dragon! – said a little boy with joy and breathed out. A white cloud of steam broke out of his mouth.<br>- Yes, indeed, - grinned a young man, walking next to him. - You need to growl - and you'll be just like one!  
>- Well, it's easy: GR-R-RAH! – the boy roared with all his might and then laughed loudly.<br>His companion laughed too and straightened his scarf on the boy's neck.  
>- Okay, enough for today, or you'll catch cold and your father won't pat us on the head, - he said.<br>- Well... but then I won't need to go to school, - the little boy confused a little.  
>- Oh no, young man! It's not good to skip classes. Do you want to grow stupid, like... like... well... – the guy hesitated.<br>- Like Dave Mills, the hooligan in the neighborhood?  
>- That's right, like him.<br>- O-oh... - the boy wrinkled his nose, slightly pink from the frost. - No. I want... I want to be like my dad!  
>- In that case you need to be more patient for school, - the man gently patted him on the short blonde hair. - Your dad tried to study hard - and so you need too.<br>- Oka-ay...  
>- Good.<p>

They left the park and turned to one of the broad New York streets. The man raised the collar of his dark green coat higher and straightened the maroon scarf. A strand of sandy blond hair stroke out on his eyes, and he had to remove it with his hand.  
>- Hey... - the boy who was walking behind him spoke after a short silence. His appearance now was not so cheerful.<br>- Mmm? - the guy turned around.  
>- Dad said that after the next mission you're going to leave... - continued the boy. - To England... - he looked up. – Is it for a long time?<br>The man sighed sadly and sat down in front of him.  
>- I hope not, - he said. - But... it doesn't depend on me...<br>The boy dropped his head again.  
>- Hey... - the young man reached into his coat's pocket and pulled out something a minute later. He took the boy's hand and put something cool in it.<br>He opened his hand... and saw a small silver cross on a chain. Instead of the crucified Christ it was decorated with a little angel with wings spread wide.  
>- Wow... - the boy breathed admiringly. - It's...<br>- A small gift before parting, - the guy smiled. – You should know: you have your guardian angel. And he'll never leave you alone. Even if your mom and dad will no longer be with you, he will...  
>- Always-always? - the boy looked in his companion's emerald green eyes.<br>- Always, - he nodded, looking back in clear blue eyes. - And in the hour of need you can always appeal to his aid.  
>The boy looked at the cross again, then at his friend.<br>- You are my guardian angel, right? - the question lightly surprised his companion. But then he smiled broadly.  
>- And you are smart. Though there's nothing to be surprised of... – the man patted the boy on the head. - Just let it be our little secret. Okay?<br>- Okay! - He nodded.  
>- Well, if so, let's go home. Your parents might miss you, I suppose!..<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

_**Between Darkness and Light**_

_by Si1ent-1i1y**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One. New employee.<strong>_

_Present days__..._

It was already night. But New York was still seething with life. The cars were racing in the streets almost like during the day, some shops were still working, and the subway trains were rushing under the ground. The largest city of the United States doesn't sleep even at a late time. And not only people don't sleep...  
>- Help! Somebody, help!<br>A young woman in a beige coat and a brown knit dress and boots was running up the street. She looked very scared. Her messed-up red hair was slightly soiled with dirt. A black guy dressed like a typical rapper - yellow sport jacket and pants, white cap, dressed in a visor on his side, and white sneakers - was following her with unimaginable speed. His inhumanly-red eyes were shining in the night with an evil gleam. He was following the girl, and all he wanted was to catch her and... drink all her blood.  
>All the passers-by that'd got into the way only rushed aside. Well, it is understandable - who wants to deal with some psycho? So the poor victim continued to run with all of her agility, breaking out of strength.<br>But soon the road ended, and the girl, without even noticing, ran into a dead end. A high concrete wall rose before her in an insurmountable barrier. The poor girl, realizing her sorrowful fate, fell on her knees, breathing heavily. Meanwhile, the follower was slowly coming closer to her.  
>- I told you, baby: don't resist, - he said spitefully, exposing his long canine teeth. - And all will be quickly and easily.<br>- P-please, have mercy... - sobbed the girl.  
>- Well, well... You must understand – I also need to eat, like you, humans... – the guy sat down beside her and took her by the throat. – So, sorry...<br>The victim trembled a little, but couldn't resist anymore - all her strength had been wasted during the run. There she feels this deadly breath on her neck. Another moment and...  
>BANG! The girl opened her eyes and with amazement found her follower and failed killer lying near in a puddle of blood. A huge hole yawned in his chest.<br>- Miss, are you okay? - a voice was heard, and then a blonde guy approached her. He was in police uniform and a brown jacket. A badge of the Anti-Monster Special Force Team member was shining on his chest.  
>- Ah... Y-yes, I'm okay... You've arrived just in time, thank you! – the girl began to express her gratitude. – If not, only a moment - and...<br>Then a melodic sound was heard – the usual one for a police communicator. The officer took one out his pocket and touched the screen.  
>- Captain Jones... Ah, Francis, hello! – a shiny smile appeared on the young face.<br>- FUCK, ALFRED! - an angry male voice with some French accent came from communicator. - Where are you loafing around now?  
>- E-eh, don't get so mad, Franz! – the policeman said, screwing up his eyes a bit. – By the way, I've just saved a life!<br>- Yeah, from the vampire of F class, I suppose... – a huff was heard from the screen.  
>- So what? - the officer tried to justify himself. - It's important too! People can't defend themselves from those ones!<br>- Alfred... Have you completely lost your conscience with your heroism? We have a meeting with the new employee at the airport if you have forgotten!  
>- Ah... Oh... - the guy chuckled nervously, glancing confusingly at the recently rescued girl who was watching the progress of the dialogue with some amazement.<br>- Where are you looking at? Show me already who you've even saved. If this is a puppy again, you'll pay for it! - muttered a voice from the communicator.  
>The officer sighed and turned the device screen to the girl. A neary twenty-five or twenty-six years old man with shoulder-length blond hair was looking at her from there. A three-week stubble was seen on his chin. The man beamed at the sight of the victim.<br>- O-la-la, bonsoir, ma chère (_Good evening, my dear (Fr.)_), - he said in French. - You look wonderful. I think that I've seen you somewhere... Oh, yes! You are an angel from Heaven, that's for sure!  
>Click! The connection was abruptly interrupted by the owner of the device. He put the device back into his pocket with a gloom on his face.<br>- Please forgive my partner. He always lets himself too much... - he said.  
>- No, everything's fine... - the girl replied modestly, standing up from the asphalt.<br>- Well... May I drive you somewhere or... - the officer didn't finish.  
>- No, no, you are so late. And it's not far for me to go ... so you may go and do your work, Captain, - the saved girl smiled. - Once again, thank you!<br>- Not at all! Heroes always save those who need help! – the guy saluted and, after turning around, walked to the exit from the dead end. Then he jumped on his bike, turned on the engine and raced up the highway..._  
><em>  
>* * *<p>

"Damn... Franz ruined everything, as always... - Alfred thought irritably, passing on the highway to the airport. - And that's when I have just prepared my heroic appearance!.. To humble me in front of a rescued girl... However, I have Mina, so I don't have to think about other girls... Though I don't have to think even about her now - since we have the reinforcements in our team, - Jones mentally snorted. – And we'll have to teach that newcomer, I suppose... Oh well, that's nothing – Franz won't humble me in front of him! I'll be his authority - that's for sure".  
>The thoughts of an unknown newcomer had been swarming in Alfred's head since long time ago. And unluckily how he just hadn't tried to figure out who it was, nothing happened. Their chief Elizaveta Hedervary didn't say anything. She didn't even say his name. "You'll find out everything at the meeting, boys", - she said then with a grin.<br>"We'll find out everything at the meeting... Heh... I hope I haven't completely missed it!" - Jones thought, adding the gas as soon as the stream of cars had become smaller. Forcing guys to wait even longer could promise a good spanking. Maybe from all at once. Even though he was the captain of their team...  
>Soon, the officer drove to the airport. Stopping in front of the entrance, he jumped off the bike and ran to the door. Entering the room, Alfred began to look for his comrades... But a few minutes later he didn't spot any of them.<br>"What's wrong?" - the guy took out a communicator and called one of his henchmen.  
>After a few moments an image of a young Chinese guy with brown eyes and the ponytail of brown hair appeared on the screen.<br>- *Wang Yao on the phone!* - he said.  
>- Yao, hi! - Jones smiled. - I don't dare to call Francis, because I know absolutely that I'll get in a disfavour... Where are you, guys? I arrived at the airport, but I don't see you anywhere.<br>- *Alfred? Yeah, you did well to call me, aru. Franz is really angry!* - the Chinese sighed. - *You're late. We have already welcomed the newcomer and left the airport, aru*.  
>- L... Late? - Alfred felt like he was hit on his head with a sack.<br>- *B-but don't worry, aru! This is not a crime! Especially since you've saved a life, aru*, - Yao hurried to calm him down. - *So Francis will calm down soon, I'm sure, aru!*  
>The officer sighed, then smiled as usual.<br>- You're right, Yao. Okay, then I should return to the department? Newbie is with you there, as I understand it?  
>- *Yeah. Come on, hurry up, aru. We're gonna go home in an hour*.<br>- Okay, comin'! - Jones turned off the connection and put the device in his pocket. After that, he went to the exit door...

Right after Alfred had crossed the threshold of the department an angry Frenchman rushed at him.  
>- Alfred! Tu es un terrible homme (<em>You're a horrible person! (Fr.)<em>)! - he snarled. – And absolutely irresponsible too!  
>- Fra-a-anz... I beg you, don't begin... - sighed the tired guy, plopping behind his desk and rubbing his nose under his glasses.<br>- No way! I'll tell you all that I think! – Francis didn't stop. - You have once again made a mockery of our department! I simply surprised that miss Hedervary still hasn't drove you out of work!  
>- I told you – I'd rescued a man from a vampire! – the American slightly raised tone of voice.<br>- Yeah, just as I thought - it was a vampire of the F class. Very weak one! A really bad excuse for not arriving at the place on time! Though, I suppose, it was your bad desire to show off, eh?  
>- Hey, I'm not poke you the fact that you only want to get under another girl's skirt constantly in your face, uh? - this whole scandal began to irritate Jones.<br>At first Bonnefoy chilled a bit – because his weak spot had been hit. But a moment later he recovered and gave out his Joker:  
>- I'm surprised that you are the son of that famous Michael Jones, who had worked for us once... Comparing with him, you are a complete lack of talent! I think he would be very ashamed now!<br>Alfred stood up abruptly and grabbed the insolent Frenchman by the collar of his shirt.  
>- Don't you dare to talk about my father, you...<br>- Saying another nonsence, wine bastard? - a voice came from the side.  
>Jones turned his head. A twenty-with-something year old guy of average height with short, slightly messed blond hair and green eyes was standing near the opened front door. The most noticeable feature on his face was the unusually thick, bushy eyebrows. Hes was in usual clothes: a black jacket, dark green turtleneck, jeans and black boots.<br>- Stop the arguments and fights at the beginning of night, - he went on. - You spoil the atmosphere...  
>- It's a question who really spoils it, bushy-browed Englishman... - Francis snorted.<br>The stranger paid no attention to the insult and looked at Alfred. For some reason, this guy seemed familiar to Jones... but the memory refused to remember anything.  
>- Let him go. You shouldn't soil your hands, - he smiled.<br>- Hey! - exclaimed Frenchman, but his indignation came to naught when the American did let him go, and he fell on his back.  
>- Alfred, Ivan and I will go home, okay, aru? – asked Yao, appering near the front door.<br>- Y-yes, of course, you can go, - the American nodded.  
>- I'll go with them... I've had enough nerve damage for today... - muttered Bonnefoy, getting up and going away from the department, following the Chinese.<br>So they were left alone. He and yet poorly known to him newcomer, who arrived from the faraway Britain. They studied each other silently for a few minutes, and then the Briton nodded at the exit, as if offering to go home too. Alfred nodded, and they left the office together.  
>- So you're the captain, uh? Alfred F. Jones, is it? - the stranger broke the silence first, when they were already in the street. - From now on try to avoid such mistakes, or it'll be even worse...<br>- How can it be worse... - sighed the officer.  
>- Well... It always can be. It's really easy to fall down from heroes to losers. And you, as I see, really like to... show off yourself...<br>Jones just exhaled. The stranger smiled and patted his shoulder.  
>- Okay, you still did well... - he quickened his pace and was slightly ahead. Then he added a moment later: - And you're a big idiot too. As all of your office, if you're trying to kill monsters with plasmatic weapons. Next time you'll be smarter and listen to me, because now I'm going to be your partner!<br>The guy's jaw dropped from such insolence, after which he angrily exclaimed:  
>- How dare you, you, you...!<br>The Briton turned to him and said with a malicious grin:  
>- Arthur Kirkland. You can call me Artie, partner!<p> 


End file.
